villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stormtroopers
Stormtroopers are soldiers that appeared as supporting antagonists in both the original and the sequel Star Wars trilogies. They served the Galactic Empire, and later, the First Order as basic foot soldiers. Galactic Empire Stormtroopers were originally the skilled, Republic-serving clone troopers. After Order 66 was executed, all of the clone troopers that took part in the event served the first year of the Galactic Empire as the newly formed Imperial Stormtroopers. Over time, however, the clones were decommissioned and the Empire began recruiting naturally born humans from imperial planets while the remaining clones eventually retired out of service. Once the Empire made its first reform, all troopers were to embrace uniformity. Stormtroopers would usually alongside one or two other stormtrooper squads, each counting at 9 stormtroopers total. Stormtroopers main tactic is to outnumber the enemy in a similar fashion to Battle Droids. After the Republic's conversion to the Galactic Empire, they lost many of the advantages Clone Troopers had such as the leadership of Jedi generals. First Order Thirty years since the Battle of Endor, the remaining Stormtroopers entered service to the First Order. These Stormtroopers were raised from birth to fight as soldiers for the First Order. See First Order Stormtroopers for more details. Weaponry Standard issue for the stormtrooper were the BlasTech E-11 Blaster Rifle along with a SE-14r sidearm. The Blaster Rifle was modeled after the Clone Troopers DC-15 Blaster in most respects, but was more powerful and much less precise. This fact must also have contributed to the Stormtroopers' famed lack of accuracy. Stormtroopers proved to be greatly effective in combat situations and are varied in different classes, such as Darktrooper or the Scout Trooper as well as the Shock Trooper. The Stormtroopers are also armed with thermal detonators, but the Shock Trooper can also carry mines. The Stormtroopers can also carry other weapons if permitted by the imperial officer or the general. Training Stormtrooper training starts at childhood. Children who display the proper health conditions are shipped off to their local training academy where they are given rigorous training in order to turn them into elite soldiers. They are taught to disregard fallen comrades in battle and press on, no matter how much the odds are stacked against them. Both boys and girls are permitted to become Stormtroopers but are placed in units comprised entirely of only one gender. Cadets are armed energy blasters which they use for shooting and are also taught how to pilot Imperial Walkers. They are also regularly put through obstacle course to test their strength, reflexes and skills. Failure to make it through the course is harshly punished. Variants *Aquatic Assault Stormtrooper *Armored Stormtrooper *Assault Trooper *Beachtrooper *Bomb Squad Stormtrooper *Cavetrooper *Clone Shadow Trooper *Clone Stormtrooper *Coastal Defender Stormtrooper *Cold Assault Stormtrooper *Cold Weather Assault Stormtrooper *Crowd Control Stormtrooper *Dark Trooper *Darth Vader's Security Force *Death Trooper *Demolition Trooper *Desert Stormtrooper *Dewback Trooper *EVO Trooper *Field Stormtrooper *Flametrooper (Galactic Empire) *Forest Trooper *GeNode *Grenadier Trooper *Hazard stormtrooper *Heavy Shoretrooper *Heavy Weapons Stormtrooper *Imperial Cadet *Imperial Commando Special Unit *Imperial Heavy Trooper *Imperial Heavy Trooper *Imperial Jumptrooper *Imperial Marine *Imperial Navy commando *Imperial Riot trooper *Imperial Shock trooper *Incinerator Stormtrooper *Jumptrooper *Magma trooper *Minetrooper *Novatrooper *Phase II Dark Trooper *Purge Trooper *Radiation Zone Assault Trooper *Riot Control Stormtrooper *Riot Stormtrooper *Rocket Stormtrooper *Sandtrooper *Sarne's Stormtroopers *Scout Trooper *Seatrooper *Shadow EVO Trooper *Shadow stormtrooper *Shadow Trooper *Shadow Trooper/Legends *Shadowtrooper *Sniper trooper *Special Commando Advanced Recon trooper *Speeder Bike Assault Force *Storm Commando *Storm commandos *Stormmedic *Stormrifle *Stormsniper *Stormsurgeon *Stormtrooper commander *Stormtrooper droid *Stormtrooper Grenadier *Stormtrooper sniper *Terror Trooper *Vader's Special Force Trooper *Wetland assault stormtrooper *Zero-G assault stormtrooper Sub-Units *FL group *FN Corps *FO group *Stormtrooper Corps *105th Stormtrooper Platoon *291st Legion Dalisor *37th Detachment *439th Legion *501st Legion (Empire of the Hand) *Baker Company (stormtrooper) *Bissillirus Blaster *Cattena Squadron *Company C *Dangerst squad *Darktrooper Team Two *Draxlor Company *Gamma Squad (Imperial) *Gammat Squad *Imperial Ninety-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion *K-Level Squad *Kalaan defectors *One-Oh-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion *Protectorate *Rebel Routers *Squad Five (Regina Cayli) *Squad Four (Regina Cayli) *Squad Three (Galactic Empire) *Strategic Insertion battalion *Task Force 99 *Thulpin Defense *Unit 6 *Unit Aurek-Seven Empire of the Hand Stormtroopers Known Members *Balkin *Bragger *Choral *Cloud (stormtrooper) *Dropkick *Kicker (stormtrooper) *Lhagva *Jorm Whistler Mackenni *Puriv *Shadow (stormtrooper) *Shrinks *Su-mil *Watchman (stormtrooper) *Stormtroopers of the Fel Empire‎ *Galactic Empire Stormtroopers *0761 *1047 *1138 (stormtrooper) *1219 *17786 *37 *73 *761 *915 *Aero (stormtrooper) *AF-119 *AF-27 *Ash-Streak *B4711 *Clayton Balrog *Basher (stormtrooper) *Berl (stormtrooper) *Birdloe *Bisk *BK-298 *BN-749 *BO-661 *Bob (stormtrooper) *Britt *BT-413 *Ames Bunkle *Burrk *Cav (stormtrooper) *Chorn *Corlac *CV-481 *CX-425 *Dave *Death Squad Leader *Dendu *Dobbs *Isila Drutch *DS-378 *EX-222 *Flint *Four-Eighteen *Four-Twenty *FR-351 *Fredja *Garryg *Gatterweld *Gland *Modigal Glave *Grath (stormtrooper) *Tag Greenley *Grotto *GT-643 *H449-B7 *Haku *Kile Hannad *HJ-377 *HX-138 *Jan (stormtrooper) *Jaru *JH-101 *Vajoo Jinssa *JJR-579 *JK-027 *JN-092 *JN-093 *Wehda Jochi *Jonsey *Jor Tribulus *JTN-303 *KD-121 *Lex Kempo *Killer (stormtrooper) *Kjazhed-Uhl *KL-443 *Kovacs *Kreel *Myn Kyneugh *Gana Lant *LS-005 *LX-466 *Otome Mafai *Matham *MB-223 *Mic *Mindak *Misty *Moff's Own *Graaqu Namec *Killium Neb *Aric Nightdrifter *NT-311 *NT-757 *Thara Nyende *O-625 *Mychael Ologat *Pakku *Pargo *Beljo Phtre *Triv Pothman *Puddra *QQ-463 *RGA-972 *RK-242 *Cancl Rosan *RT441 *RW957 *Joval Ryyk *Samiam *SG-567 *SG-619 *Lapis Sheqoa *Shrap *SP-156 *Spilik's aide *ST-297 *ST-347 *Super Ace *TA-667 *Javda Tawas *TB-137 *TB-278 *TB-2954 *TB-31 *TD-1123 *TD-334 *TD-5144 *Terex *TK-1016 *TK-104 *TK-108 *TK-121 *TK-14057 *TK-16 *TK-21 *Tk-216 *TK-217 *TK-32 *TK-3207 *TK-331 *TK-348 *TK-363 *TK-4012 *TK-40121 *TK-412 *TK-420 *TK-421 *TK-428 *TK-462 *TK-471 *TK-488 *TK-510 *TK-511 *TK-512 *TK-513 *TK-514 *TK-517 *TK-520 *TK-521 *TK-522 *TK-523 *TK-529 *TK-530 *TK-531 *TK-532 *TK-533 *TK-5331 *TK-555 *TK-570 *TK-571 (Stormtrooper) *TK-572 *TK-573 *TK-577 *TK-664 *TK-717 *TK-718 *TK-7193 *TK-813 *TK-8H2 *TK-934 *TK-9H4 *TK329 *TK8252 *TL-017 *TR-522 *Turk *TX-567 *TX-840 *Unco Zsinj *AD-742 *Ajaf *Dofey Trivia *They appear to derive their name from elite German assault troops during WWI, who were referred to as " ". *There is a popular fan theory that suggests that the Stormtroopers aboard the Death Star were ordered to deliberately miss the heroes while shooting at them so the Empire could track them to the rebel base, hinting that Stormtroopers are actually good shots. *All Imperial Stormtroopers are left handed. Navigation pl:Szturmowcy Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Military Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Weaklings Category:Genocidal Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Supremacists Category:Strategic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incompetent Category:Amoral Category:Totalitarians Category:Mascots Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists